


Two Against Nature

by vain_flower



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaslighting, Romance, capgras delusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has noticed that Amon has been acting strange.  His actions have been... sloppy, to say the least.  When they meet face to face, she realizes there's more to it than that.  His remembrance of their past encounters is faulty and Korra is convinced that he has been replaced by an imposter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gruesome Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I am joining the S.S. Amorra and I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, I wanted to write a story about Capgras Delusion, gaslighting, mutual masturbation and BDSM and this is the result.
> 
> Please note--I have no particular episode in which this is supposed to be set, and, indeed, some of the allusions that I make to events from the show occur in a different order in this story. All you need to know is, Korra is still on Tarrlok’s task force, and she already faced Amon on Avatar Aang Memorial island.

 

Chapter 1 : Gruesome Dream

_It shouldn’t be possible for one person to be so... smug,_ Korra thought to herself, examining Tarrlok’s profile in the low light. They were crammed in the back of a truck with a dozen police officers, parked outside a nondescript warehouse. 

Tarrlok was looking out a small hole in the metal side of the truck, smirking slightly. As he turned to Korra, his smile widened, as he had caught her watching him. _Conceited dick probably thinks I was checking him out. Tui and La in a bowl of sea prune stew, put me out of my misery if_ that _ever happens_.

“I hope you’re not nervous, Avatar Korra,” he said, looking upon her fondly, as if she were a small child. It made her want to claw his eyes out when he looked at her like that.

“I wish you were more nervous,” she replied, keeping her voice low. “I just think your intel on this one is a little fishy. Maybe what would benefit us the most right now is if you would take a moment to humble yourself, and be prepared to take anything that Amon throws at us.”

There was something that flashed in Tarrlok’s eyes at that moment that made Korra shift uneasily. She didn’t like Tarrlok, didn’t think he was trustworthy in the slightest, hated his overblown sense of self confidence, but this... this was a strange surety that she wasn't sure she entirely comprehended and she sure as hell didn’t like it.

“How unlike your usual attitude, Avatar Korra. What happened to ‘punch first, ask questions later’? I hope you’re not backing down from this opportunity.”

“Believe me, Tarrlok,” Korra growled, “there is no one here who would like more than to punch that mask right off Amon’s face than I would. And I wouldn’t back down from a fight if my life depended on it, but even I can recognize a pattern. This is a trap.”

“Amon is just a human, you know. Like you, or me. And I believe we have the element of surprise on this one,” Tarrlok said confidently, and turned back to look outside the truck once more.

Tarrlok raised his hand, and the officers in the truck with them all tensed, ready to move on his command. 

“Let’s do this,” Tarrlok said, smiling haughtily, and the officers streamed from the car, Korra and Tarrlok following close behind.

Inside the building, it was chaos. The sound of metal coils snapping and the smell of electricity and burning flesh saturated the air as metalbenders and chi-blockers clashed. Korra circled around the edge of the fray, keeping her eye out for Amon. Unlike Tarrlok, she was ready for the other shoe to drop.

There was no sign of the Equalist leader, however and by the time Korra had finished searching the entire building for any sign of him, the commotion had ground to a halt. 

A little wary, Korra approached the center of the warehouse, where Tarrlok stood, clapping. For the most part, all of the metalbenders were still standing, and the chi-blockers were being loaded onto one of the trucks to be taken to prison. 

“Excellent work, everyone! I had a good feeling about this one from the start. Drinks on me tonight!” Tarrlok exclaimed. He smiled at Korra. “You’re a little young to be drinking, I know, but I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to come celebrate our victory tonight,” he said to her more quietly. 

“...No,” Korra declined. “I have kind of an early morning tomorrow. I’ll see myself home.” 

“As you wish, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok said pleasantly. “Have a good evening.” He didn’t watch her leave, too preoccupied with his own victory, Korra presumed.

Korra paused outside the warehouse and took a moment to look around. She suppressed a shiver, but only because the night was a little cold. Usually after a clash with the Equalists, she could never shake off the feeling of eyes on her, but tonight she felt utterly alone. Still, her sense of unease refused to stay silent within her, following her even into a restless sleep.

That night, Korra dreamt of Amon, as usual. In the dream, her misgivings had drawn her back to the warehouse. Entering it, the shadowed foyer of City Hall greeted her. She walked forward quietly, drawn to the Council room. She paused outside the door, swaying dizzily for a moment. She could smell black powder, its sulfurous odor making her nose itch. 

She didn’t know how she knew, but Amon was beyond the door. Korra began backing away, her heart beating erratically.

“Avatar.”

Korra felt frozen, though there was a blistering heat beating against her back. When nothing happened, she gasped for breath, turning. She was in the Council room, where Amon stood comfortably, leaning against the center table, entirely unperturbed. Banners with his face emblazoned on them covered the emblem of the United Republic of Nations.

In a fluid motion, more graceful than any human was capable of in the waking world, Amon pushed off the desk and strode toward her. Korra felt as though she had already been jabbed by the chi-blockers, being entirely frozen in place. It was only when Amon lifted his hand to her face, his touch oddly delicate, could she move again, and it was only because he was inexorably pushing her down to her knees.

“This city is mine now, Avatar. I told you I would save you for last and here you are, the only one left with an impurity. But don’t worry, I will set you free.”

Korra woke up screaming. Realizing she was safe on Air Temple Island, instead of in City Hall, stripped of her bending, Korra fell back to her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

That morning at breakfast, Korra was nearly silent. The radio was on and despite the good news of not only the successful raid for which she had been in attendance, but two others on opposite ends of the city, Korra couldn’t help but remember her dream. 

“Korra, is something wrong? It seems everything went well, last night,” Tenzin said, looking at her with concern.

“I don’t wanna look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth,” Korra began, “but I can’t help but feel it went _too_ well.” She picked unhappily at the food on her plate. “All this time, Amon has been two steps ahead of us, and now he’s let us raid three chi-blocker training facilities and arrest at least four dozen of his chi-blockers? Something just feels... wrong. He’s planning something, I know it. And I can’t feel at ease until I know what it is.”

“Korra,” Tenzin said gently, “Amon is just a man.” Korra snorted. That’s what Tarrlok had said. 

Tenzin continued, “The Equalist movement is bigger than we had realized previously and I’m sure Amon has his hands full. Mysterious powers or no, he can’t be in more than one place at once. Though I don’t want you to think I don’t agree with you. We all need to be on our guard. After all the things that Tarrlok has done, I’m sure Amon’s retaliation will be swift and brutal. But what will come, will come. We’ll continue training, and we’ll make sure you’re ready for him, when the time is right.”

Korra leaned back and sighed. “You’re right, I know. But the things he’s done... I can’t help but feel this is just the beginning. I don’t want to see his retaliation. I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, or lose their bending. I hate waiting like this. Tui and La, it _hurts_. It physically hurts me to think of the people I’m supposed to be protecting suffering at Amon’s hands, when I can’t do anything to stop him.” 

Korra stood up, staring down at the table without really seeing it. “I need to go out. I’m sorry, I just can’t stay cooped up in here all day; I feel like I’m going crazy.” 

Though Tenzin didn’t say anything she could feel his gaze like a palpable weight on her back as she left. 

Walking through the city, Korra found her feet taking her to City Hall. Despite her dream, and as much as she really didn’t want to see Tarrlok, Korra figured that out of anyone, he probably would know the most about any movement among the Equalists since the night prior. To her chagrin, the front steps were mobbed by reporters, with Tarrlok at their center. 

As the first reporter caught sight of her, however, the attention of the entire crowd shifted, like one giant, unstoppable wave of humans and recording equipment. She saw Tarrlok’s look of aggravation as he lost the limelight, but didn’t have time to feel smug about it before the first question was lobbed at her.

“Avatar Korra! You were with one of the teams last night that took down the chi-blockers! Sources say you didn’t join the fight at all! Were you so confident in Tarrlok’s task force that you felt it was unnecessary, or were you afraid?”

“I was NOT afraid,” Korra snarled angrily. “That doesn’t mean I’ll ever underestimate Amon. He is a dangerous man, and...” Shit. _Don’t let Tarrlok put you in a position where you have to eat your words again._ “And... you’re right! I did have enough confidence in the metal benders to hold off the chi-blockers. But if Amon had been there, I needed to be ready for him, not distracted in battle. Now please, excuse me. I’m here on official task force business and you’re keeping me from it.”

Korra angrily pushed through the crowd and grabbed Tarrlok’s arm (a bit more savagely than she had intended, but she did relish the wince it earned her) as she stormed up the steps.

“Never let anyone tell you that you don’t know how to make an impressive entrance, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok chortled.

“Shut up,” Korra snapped as soon as they were inside Tarrlok’s office and out of earshot of any pesky onlookers. She released his arm like a hot coal. “I need to know of anything that’s happened since last night.”

Tarrlok tilted his head at her and smiled fondly. “Can I get you anything, Avatar Korra, before we begin? Tea? Something to eat?”

“Cut the bullshit, Tarrlok. You and I both know that Amon isn’t going to take this one sitting down. I need to know if you’ve heard _anything_.”

“If you must know, there hasn’t been so much as a peep. Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”

“And that doesn’t scare the shit out of you!?” Korra bellowed. “Tui and La, you are more of an idiot than I thought!”

Tarrlok’s face twisted into an ugly expression. “I’d hold your tongue if I were you. Avatar or no, you do not know everything. I got this position by virtue of hard work and experience, something a spoiled child like you could never understand.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ the card you’re gonna play? The _spoiled child_? At least I’m seventeen, what’s your excuse? I’ve never met anyone so full of undeserved confidence in my life!”

Tarrlok looked for a moment as if he was about to snarl something vicious right back, but in an instant, his face was as smooth and friendly as if they had never began arguing in the first place. 

Korra followed Tarrlok’s gaze and turned, seeing the council page at the door. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest and glared at the page. 

“Sir,” the page began, “the other council members wanted to discuss with you the new laws you drafted for proposal earlier this week.”

“Ah yes, of course. Avatar Korra, if you would excuse me, I have adult matters to attend to now. Perhaps we can continue our discussion later. Allow me to escort you out.”

Tarrlok reached for Korra’s elbow, but she pulled it away with a look of disgust. “I think I can find my own way out, thanks,” she said sarcastically. She stormed out the door and quickly stepped behind a pillar before Tarrlok or the page could notice that she wasn’t actually leaving. She had no intention of finding out what these new proposed laws were going to be _after_ they were enacted; knowing Tarrlok, she needed to find out sooner, rather than later. 

“Tarrlok, this is going too far,” Korra heard once she had gotten a little bit closer to the Council room door. It sounded like Tenzin, and he sounded displeased. Korra narrowed her eyes, wondering what Tarrlok was up to this time, and hid behind another pillar so as not to be found out by any passersby. 

“Councilman Tenzin, you underestimate Amon’s reach. Non-benders need to realize the consequences of joining the Equalists. I find it as repulsive as you do, but in order to stop this terrorist threat, we need to act swiftly, and mercilessly,” Tarrlok replied fluidly.

“But what you’re proposing! A curfew for all non-benders? You’re only helping Amon with this one.”

“Let’s put it to a vote, then, shall we?” Tarrlok asked, and Korra could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face. 

But that was the last Korra heard, before a deafening _crack_ echoed through the air, and the building shuddered. Acrid smelling smoke blew through the hallway. Ears ringing, Korra assumed a fighting position. Moments later she was joined in the hall by the Council members.

“Avatar Korra!” Tarrlok snarled. “What are you still doing here?”

Speaking over him, Tenzin asked, “Did you see anything?”

“No, just the smoke, so far,” Korra replied, entirely ignoring Tarrlok. “But I’m positive Amon’s here.”

“A woman’s intuition, is that it, Avatar Korra?” Tarrlok mocked. He didn’t back down even at the withering looks both Korra and Tenzin leveled at him. Korra noticed he had that look from the night before in his eye, like he had already won.

Drawing his attention away from the smirking Councilman, Tenzin cleared the smoke in the hall with one swift movement, revealing the crumbled remains of City Hall’s entrance and the dozen or so chi-blockers swarming up the front steps.

“Well,” Tarrlok said with a grin sharp enough to cut through metal, “and here I was thinking today was going to be boring.”

“What the hell does that guy think he’s doing?” Korra asked no one in particular as Tarrlok ran down the hall to meet the chi-blockers head on. Shaking her head, Korra ran after him. Even if she didn’t like him, she liked the idea of the chi-blockers getting into the building and hurting more people even less.

Heading into the fray with Tenzin at her side, Korra tried to quickly survey the area. As much as she was loathe to admit it, Tarrlok was a skilled waterbender, and was holding his own against several chi-blockers. The guards also seemed to be doing well against their opponents. Throwing a few fireballs, Korra tried not to get overly involved with fighting the chi-blockers, figuring them to be more of the distraction as opposed to the main event.

And--there. Walking up the steps as calmly as ever was Amon. He seemed to be paying little attention to the skirmish going on around him. His chi-blockers were clever enough to deflect any attack that may have been heading towards him. Korra felt her insides turn to ice, but she readied herself, every sense focused on the masked man getting ever closer to her. 

Even though he was still yards away, Korra could feel the burn of his gaze. Once he was at the top of the steps, he paused, and they regarded each other for a long moment. Without warning, Amon was rushing towards her. Korra smiled. A head on attack? _This_ , she could deal with. 

Grinning like a wild thing, Korra prepared herself to earthbend. Amon wasn’t even going to know what hit him. Before she could make her move, however, Tarrlok had leapt in front of her and took Amon’s first several chi-blocking jabs to his left arm. Amon jumped back, but not before Tarrlok landed a hit with a blade of water guided by his good arm.

Around them, the chi-blockers were falling back. Amon was on one knee and seemed to be surveying the situation for a moment before the air was once again filled with thick, foul smelling smoke. When Tenzen had cleared it again, Amon and the remaining chi-blockers had vanished. 

Tarrlok swept a stray hair back into place and came to stand next to Korra, his left arm still hanging limply by his side. “Are you alright, Avatar Korra? No need to thank me, really. I know what you mean as a symbol to this city. I hope you know that I will do everything in my power to keep you protected.”

Still a little shell shocked, Korra stared up into Tarrlok’s smiling face .

“I have to go,” she said abruptly, brushing past the Councilman.

Later, at the Arena, she recounted the story to Mako and Bolin. 

“Well, that’s good, right?” Bolin asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Mako agreed. “I’m glad to hear the good guys finally made him falter.”

“But it’s so out of character!” Korra exclaimed exasperatedly. Did _no one_ else see that? “Every time we make a move, it’s like we’re playing right into his hands. But lately...”

Korra sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. 

“Lately it’s like he’s an entirely different person. He’s gotten... sloppy.”

“Hey, I’m sure running a terrorist organization is a tiresome gig,” Bolin said reassuringly, patting Korra’s knee. “It’s good news for us that he’s slipping up.”

“I think it’s more than that, though,” Korra admitted. “I know... I _know_ it sounds crazy, but I feel like the man I saw today wasn’t Amon, but just someone wearing the mask. Everything about him was just _wrong_.”

Korra pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes and exhaled slowly. “I think I’m losing my mind.”

“Just make sure you’re getting plently of rest,” Mako said. “We don’t want you ending up tired and sloppy like Amon just because you’ve missed a couple hours of beauty sleep,” he joked.

“Yeah,” Korra said, feigning a chuckle. “You’re right. I just need to focus on my training.”

~

I'm really sorry that there's no smut until Chapter Six.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is insane!” Korra protested. “Tenzin, there has to be something you can do!”

Tenzin shook his head, looking pained. “Tarrlok has the entire Council eating out of the palm of his hand. They’ll vote for anything he suggests.”

“So it wasn’t enough to impose the curfew? Tenzin, where is it going to stop?”

“I don’t know, Korra,” Tenzin said with a heavy sigh.

Bolin, Mako and Asami sat at the table with them, all looking somber. 

“Sometimes, I think I could have sympathized with the Equalist movement,” Asami said quietly. “I think what Amon is doing is awful, but I understand the sentiment, at its heart. I understand his pain, losing his family because of bending. And I think that there are a lot of people like me, repulsed by extremism but so _tired_ of feeling like a second class citizen in the city that’s supposed to be your home. These laws... as much as Amon must despise them, they sure are going to net him a lot more followers.”

Asami held a black armband in her hands, and her eyes were damp. 

“Making it a law to force all non-benders to wear those spirit-forsaken things,” Mako said angrily, “Making it legal to turn any non-bender away from a business, to hold them without trial for being caught out after that ridiculous curfew... It’s like the Council is _asking_ for an all out war.”

“Amon is a monster,” Korra said. “But Tarrlok’s no better.”

“What are you going to do about his task force?” Bolin asked.

Korra leaned back in her seat. “I quit. It was earlier today, but I let him know that if he continues down this path he’s only going to make an enemy out of me.”

“What are you going to do about pursuing Amon, then?” Mako asked.

Korra sighed. “I guess I’m going to have to go after him on my own time. That is, if he doesn’t end up tripping all over himself next time we meet and somehow end up unconscious at my feet.”

“You’re still gung ho with this ‘that guy’s not really Amon’ deal, aren’t you?” Bolin said dubiously.

“ _Yes_ ,” Korra said firmly. “I mean did you hear the news yesterday? He challenged Tarrlok to a duel! And Tarrlok _apparently_ kicked his ass. Half the city saw it and each story of Tarrlok’s battle prowess is more ridiculous than the last! I know Amon’s the enemy, and I should hardly be commending him on being a great fighter, but he _is_. He’s... he’s a great fighter. He’s terrifying. And that man that’s running around with that mask on, making a fool of himself, is NOT Amon. I just don’t know how to prove it.”

Korra headed to her room that night feeling cranky. She knew she was right, she just didn’t understand why no one else seemed to feel the same way. When she opened the door to her room, she knew instantly that something was off. Taking a defensive pose, Korra did a quick sweep of the room, but found nothing and no one aside from a note on her pillow.

_Avatar Aang Monument. Midnight. Come alone._.

Korra crushed the note in her hand and grit her teeth. Did she really dare go face the Equalist leader alone again? On the other hand, Korra considered that this could be her perfect moment to reveal _this_ Amon as an imposter. Weighing her options, Korra’s curiosity got the best of her.

It wasn’t that long until midnight, so Korra slipped out her window and made her way to Aang’s Monument. 

She was a little bewildered as she approached quietly, as she saw Amon waiting for her, out in the open, seemingly alone. He was standing serenely, looking out towards the city, hands clasped behind his back.

“So nice of you to join me, Avatar,” he said conversationally.

Korra stepped out of the shadows warily, both keeping an eye out for any of Amon’s followers and keeping a clear, quick line of escape open. “Are you really alone this time, Amon, or are you so much of a coward that you had to bring your chi-blockers with you this time, too?”

Korra wished desperately that she could see his face, to know what kind of expression lay underneath that smug facade. 

“It’s just us, Avatar,” Amon said. “But I don’t need my chi-blockers to take you down.”

Korra held back a shiver. It was actually relieving to hear him sound so confident. “I don’t know what you want from me tonight, Amon, but there is something I want from you.”

Amon tilted his head inquiringly, as if waiting for her to continue.

Korra took a deep breath. “What is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t realize that wanting equality was so wrong, Avatar. Isn’t that what you want, too? _Balance_?”

“I’m not talking about your fucked ideals, Amon, I’m talking about _you_. Are you not getting enough shut eye or something? You’ve been getting awful sloppy as of late.”

“I’m touched, Avatar. I didn’t know you were concerned for my health.”

“The only people I’m concerned for are the people of Republic City. But that’s not why I accepted your invitation. I have another question.”

Amon gestured for her to continue, his entire posture radiating amusement. “I will indulge you... for now.”

“Do you remember the last time we met here?”

Amon was silent for a long moment before saying, “How could I forget?”

“Good,” Korra said. Now for the moment of truth. “Do you remember what you said to me, then?”

There was another long moment while Amon just stared at her, but before Korra could feel smug about being right, he replied, “I told you, I have a plan for you, Avatar.”

Korra pouted slightly, though his response was vague enough to be a guess, she supposed. “Yeah, alright. Tell me, what part of your plan involves inviting me here tonight?”

“My plan... is to equalize you, of course. You’ve gotten in the way a few too many times, Avatar.”

Despite the sliver of fear that worked its way down her spine, Korra paused. “What? Tonight?”

“Yes, Avatar. Tonight, I’m going to make an example of you. Of course, like the others, I’ll give you a chance to fight.”

Despite the terrifying ramifications of his words, Korra had to resist doing a little jig on the spot. _Whatever happened to saving me for last_? Korra mused, the idea that this man was an imposter cementing entirely in her head. “I don’t know who you are,” Korra said. “But you are not Amon. And you are not going to equalize me.”

Before the imposter Amon had even completed his first step towards her, Korra was ready. She leapt off the monument and into the bay, bending the water around her to escape as quickly as possible, not pausing to look back.

Korra surfaced again once she had reached the city and used her bending to wick the water from herself before jogging to the Arena. 

Both brothers and Asami were just heading in and Korra sped up. Bolin caught sight of her first.

He looked a little concerned. “Korra? What are you doing here?”

“I have something to tell you guys,” Korra said, almost excitedly. “But let’s go inside, I don’t trust anyone else with this information.”

The three of them exchanged a look and lead Korra upstairs to the brother’s suite. 

Korra sat down and smiled. “I met with the imposter Amon tonight.”

“Korra! That’s dangerous! Just because you’re convinced he’s an imposter, doesn’t make it true! You could have been really hurt,” Bolin said, brow furrowed. 

Mako agreed with his brother, “You said the last time you challenged him, he showed up with an entire squad of chi-blockers!”

“I know it was a risk, but... it was one that I felt I had to take,” Korra tried to explain. “That man is _not_ Amon, and tonight convinced me more than anything else.”

“Korra,” Asami said gently, “I know you’re convinced... but what proof can you really have?”

“I realize that, for the most part, it’s entirely circumstantial, but there’s nothing about him that doesn’t make me believe it. Tonight it was like he didn’t even _remember_ that first time when I challenged him.” 

Korra’s face turned serious. “I don’t like to think about it,” she continued somberly, “but Amon is a calculating and talented individual. I haven’t told anyone this, but when I met Amon that first time on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, he told me that he had a plan, and that I would be the last.”

“What?” Mako said, eyes narrowing.

“He said that only after he had taken the powers of every other bender would he come after me. I... I was terrified, when he told me this, but I knew, deep inside, that that was his plan and that nothing would make him deviate from it. He’s a smart man. Evil, maybe, and crazy, yes, but smart nonetheless. But that man in the mask... tonight he was going to attack me, and try to take my bending. I don’t know if he has the power to do so, like Amon does, but I wasn’t exactly going to stick around and find out.”

Asami crossed her arms, a shadowed expression passing over her face. “Does that really prove anything, though? Couldn’t it be that he’s just getting desperate?”

“No!” Korra insisted. “Amon wouldn’t get desperate.”

“Korra,” Bolin said gently, “I think, out of everyone here, I know best how you feel. I was moments away from having my bending taken from me. I owe the fact that I still have it to you and Mako. I still have nightmares about it. But... I think you’re blowing your fear of him out of proportion. Amon being replaced by someone? If he’s as good as you say he is, how could anyone get the best of him?”

Korra frowned. “You guys don’t believe me.”

“Korra, that’s not it,” Mako said. “We believe that there is something off about this guy. But we can’t jump to conclusions.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Korra said, standing up. “Sorry to have bothered you guys. I’ll just go.”

“Korra--” Bolin said, but she had already slammed the door shut behind her.

Korra stood outside, glowering up at the buildings around her. So her friends didn’t believe her. No big deal. She would just have to find someone that would. Korra made a face as an idea came to her and she set off down the street.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you,” Korra said when Tarrlok answered his door. “I know it’s late.”

The guards at either side of his door glanced at one another, and it was not missed by either Korra or Tarrlok. 

Tarrlok’s eyes narrowed, but he smiled and stepped aside, motioning Korra to step inside the door to his home. Despite it being past one in the morning, he was still in the clothes he had worn during the day, and there was a plate of half eaten dinner on his desk. “Of course not, Avatar Korra. Though if you insist on paying me visits this late, the press may begin to speculate.”

“Don’t be perverse, Tarrlok,” Korra snapped. “I’m not here on personal business.”

“You never are,” Tarrlok said and Korra sneered at his tone, as though he were implying he wished she would make personal calls to his house at odd hours of the night.

“I know I’m not on your task force anymore, but--”

“Don’t tell me you want to rejoin? I’d be glad to have you back,” Tarrlok interrupted.

“No, Tarrlok. You’re a bully no better than Amon and I don’t want anything to do with your crusade against the innocent citizens of Republic City. But I _do_ want to see Amon brought to justice for what he’s done. So I have information that you might find interesting.”

Tarrlok’s eyes narrowed when she compared him to Amon, but he said nothing, seeming to be considering her offer. “And what is it that you want to tell me?”

“I don’t have any proof,” Korra said, “and I understand that it may sound a little strange, but this is what my recent encounters with Equalist forces have lead me to believe: Amon is no longer leading the Equalist movement.”

Korra waited patiently as could be expected as Tarrlok laughed. “Avatar Korra, what on earth are you implying? Why, as you know, I fought him just the other day.”

Korra grit her teeth. “That wasn’t him. I don’t know why, or how, but something has happened to Amon. The person that we’ve all been fighting? I _know_ it’s an imposter.”

Tarrlok closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Korra, I believe you,” he said.

“You do!?”

“Yes,” Tarrlok said, nodding gravely. “I believe that you believe that Amon has been replaced by an imposter. Quite frankly, I’m not that surprised. I know what a threat he poses to you.”

“W-what?” Korra said.

“Korra,” Tarrlok said gently, “have you ever heard of something called Capgras Delusion?”

Korra shook her head, too horrified by what she thought Tarrlok was implying to speak. 

“As you know, I’m from the Northern Water Tribe. Though it has long been the tradition of the North for women to be trained as healers and men as warriors, I learned a little healing magic growing up. And in my healing studies, I’ve learned a good deal about the disorders of the mind.”

“What are you saying?” Korra demanded.

“Capgras Delusion is a disorder in which a person believes that a friend, family member or other loved one has been replaced by an identical-looking imposter. I understand why you would want to believe this, Avatar Korra. It’s easier for you to believe that Amon has been replaced than to face how much you truly fear him."

"Are you trying to imply that Amon is a loved one to me?” Korra asked incredulously, still stuck on the first part of Tarrlok’s little speech.

Tarrlok sighed again. “Spirits, no, Korra,” he said. “But I understand what a huge force he is in your life. I’m a bender, too. I know the same fear. But you need to realize that the man you’re facing is dangerous and he--”

“No!” Korra shouted, interrupting the Councilman. “I know it sounds like a strange idea, but I am _not_ crazy. I should have known better than to expect anything from you. Good night, Tarrlok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really title a fic after a Steely Dan album? So it would seem.


End file.
